Evanescencia
by breakable bird
Summary: Escapémonos de este infierno. — Sasuke/Sakura.


**note.** naruto © masashi kishimoto.  
**.&** ekko asked.

* * *

**— evanescencia**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se tiñó el cabello antes de conocer a Sasuke. Rosa. La primera vez que se vieron fue a finales de primavera, por junio, en la estación del metro Shinjuku.* Sakura volvía del Instituto y Sasuke, después de pasarse todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad, a su casa. Ella se mantenía apretujada contra una puerta a pesar de que (raro como lo que más) había espacio, sujetando su maleta negra con los nudillos apretados. La falda le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, la camiseta de marinera tenía el nudo perfectamente atado.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola con una especie de fascinación morbosa irrevocable. Iba toda pulcra y modosita, pero el brillante tono de su cabello resaltaba como una equivocación del pintor alrededor de su rostro infantil.

Esa fue la razón por la que se acercó a hablarle. Siempre lo supo: avanzar hasta los asientos vacíos junto a ella, mirarla durante un par de minutos y luego ordenarle que se sentara a su lado—

(—Siéntate.

—Ah... yo... u-um...

—Siéntate.

Se sentó.)

... no fue cuestión de azar ni mucho menos. Fue cosa de su cabello.

Se vieron bastante después de eso. A Sasuke le costó un poco cogerle el ritmo a los horarios de Sakura, pero finalmente lo logró. Se sentaban juntos, sin hablar, pero se daban largas miradas y cuando Sakura empezó a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro no le pareció nada del otro mundo.

Tenía que hacerlo.

A veces encuentras a tu alma gemela demasiado pronto, que es incluso peor que demasiado tarde. Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Aprendió rápidamente que Sakura era dócil, tímida y vergonzosa. Tenía cierto carácter, como comprobó el día en que un hombre mayor, con toda la pinta de imbécil, intentó acariciarle las piernas (ella reaccionó antes que él pudiera procesarlo y darle una patada brutal por pervertido), pero ante él se disminuía toda y no quedaba nada más que esa tristeza plácida y el aire débil. Parecía muy madura para su edad.

No tuvieron una especie de conversación hasta agosto, en pleno verano. Sakura salía de vacaciones en julio, pero continuó yendo a la misma hora todos los días, sin excepción. De vez en cuando llevaba un montón de libros, y en ese tiempo Sasuke se dio cuenta de que leía de manera compulsiva.

Hacía mucho calor y, para mejorar el asunto, el vagón estaba repleto. A Sasuke se le pasó por la cabeza la idea descabellada de que finalmente el oxígeno se acabaría, que una mitad acabaría muerta y la otra desmayada y que su fin iba a estar allí.

Con Sakura.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios. Roja, pequeña y veloz, como la de un gato. Lo espiaba debajo de sus pestañas con los ojos entornados. Y le sonrió.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía nada de ella.

Fue un poco raro, por supuesto. Bastante. Pero su relación siempre fue a pasos abruptos y adelantados, con evidentes pausas lacónicas en que había bromas compartidas —como la vieja carterista que fingía que se iba a desmayar cada vez que alguien notaba algo raro—, tropezando y trastabillando y fallando porque parecía como si no fuera nada más que un lamentable error.

En ocasiones. Casi insoportables.

Creo que se quedaron juntos por pura cabezonería.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —el tren dio un viraje brusco y Sasuke tuvo que apoyar las manos por encima de la cabeza de Sakura para no chocar contra ella, su aliento tibio le golpeó la mejilla.

Ella pensó que se iba a derretir allí mismo.

—Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura —respondió en voz baja. Su voz pareció disolverse entre la marea de gente apretujada y sudorosa. Lo miró con una pregunta muda en la cara.

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Ahorrando las palabras.

Dubitativamente, Sakura se puso de puntillas para rodear a Sasuke con los brazos. «Sasuke-kun», murmuró cuando sus labios le rozaron la mandíbula, «Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun», sus manos pequeñas y frías atascadas entre los mechones desordenados de su pelo, acariciando su nuca, «Sa-su-ke-kun», chasqueó la lengua en su oído. Sasuke dejó de respirar.

—Yo... me... gus... tú me gus... tas, Sasu... ke-ku... n...

En un acto inesperado de audacia, su lengua maliciosa salió a dibujarle visiones de un futuro dolorosamente feliz en el cuello. Sakura estaba ruborizada, Sasuke podía ver sus orejas entre el mar de largos y sedosos mechones de color rosa. El olor a melocotón resultaba asfixiante.

(Oye, tú me quieres también, ¿no?

Sí.

¿Mucho?

Hn.

Yo te quiero demasiado. Creo que me moriría si me dejaras.

Eres tonta.

No lo harás, ¿verdad?

... No.)

* * *

Los padres de Sasuke no pasaban en realidad un montón de tiempo en su casa y por primera vez en varios meses, la existencia de él para Sakura se hizo vagamente más real y menos etérea. Lo agarró del brazo y frotaba la nariz contra su desaliñada chaqueta de cuero, y Sasuke la miraba de reojo con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión de fastidio que ocultaba lo que realmente sentía, lo que le sorprendía sentir.

Hicieron café.

La cocina era bastante grande y Sakura recorrió el vestíbulo majestuoso encantada. Le dio un rápido vistazo al salón, pero después de eso Sasuke anunció que tenía hambre y, luego de prometerle que le daría una vuelta o algo así después, ella lo acompañó a por un aperitivo. Pero hicieron café. A los dos les gustaba cargado y oscuro, aunque Sakura le puso cuatro cucharadas de azúcar y Sasuke ninguna.

Miraron por los ventanales que daban al patio cubierto de suave césped verde y una silla mecedora, de color rojo y blanco.

—No sé cómo puedes tomarte eso —dijo ella—. Es un arma mortal.

No la había escuchado hablar tanto antes, aparte de los ligeros «permiso» con los que se hacía paso para bajar en Kichijōji, su parada final. Parecía adecuado para ella. Seguro que le gustaba pasear por el Parque Inokashira y mirar los cerezos en flor, o visitar el Templo. Se veía como el tipo de cosas que... haría.

Ella.

Sakura.

—Ya —replicó.

Se echó a reír, directa y descaradamente, Sakura se echó a reír. El sonido palpitó en aquella cocina estéril y fría durante un largo rato, hasta que se le pasó la alegría con un estremecimiento que la dejó parpadeando confusa, sentada en la encimera donde ni siquiera él había apoyado su trasero, con los tobillos cruzados como una dama y los muslos húmedos como cualquier mujer.

—Además —continuó ella, con los labios entreabiertos en todo momento—, es verano. Es demente tomar café caliente.

Y dio un largo sorbo que la sonrojó aún más.

—Debimos hacer té helado —añadió, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso es para maricas.

Le gustaba el café.

La dejó ver su habitación, que casi parecía espartana. Una cama con una sábana y una manta (sin hacer, por cierto), un escritorio y un armario abierto de par en par. Había ropa tirada por el tatami, como en cada dormitorio de chico, un lujoso equipo de música y una cantidad obscena de CDs amontonados ordenadamente en una esquina.

—Cielos.

—Hn.

—De verdad. Cielos.

Y después hicieron el amor medio de pie y medio acostados.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Sasuke: «¿no te parece todo esto un poco irrazonable?» él se hubiera extrañado. Le parecía que todo había sucedido de la manera exacta en que tenía que ser. Así que cuando Sakura se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos sin ayudarse de las manos, se lo estaba esperando. Los pantalones apenas le llegaban a la parte baja de la cadera y con un tirón rápido por parte de ella se deslizaron hasta el suelo. Se revolcaron sobre la cama.

—Dime que me quieres —le exigió.

Ella respiró profundamente, temblorosa y asustada y emocionada y con las manos temblando cuando tiró de su camisa por sus hombros. La piel le resultó tan pálida que pensó que se la estaba imaginando.

—Te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

Y lo quería.

Fue rápido pero lento. Cada vez que le tocaba —incluso por accidente— alguna parte de piel desnuda, le daba la sensación de que algo fuera de este mundo intentaba arrancarla de aquella penumbra cálida. Las cortinas estaban corridas, y eran de color azul oscuro, igual que las mantas. Las paredes de un blanco deslucido estaban desnudas. Ni un póster ni nada de nada. Sakura se imaginó una fotografía de ambos posando en el parque de diversiones, comiendo un helado, paseando en invierno.

Los dos besándose en su habitación en plena noche, con sus frascos de perfumes en el tocador y ella golpeándose sin querer el tobillo con el montón de libros que guardaba junto a la puerta, como hacía siempre. Ansiosa, desesperada.

—Vas a quedarte conmigo, ¿no? —enojada, apretó su agarre alrededor de sus hombros. Enterró las uñas inconscientemente en su espalda e ignoró el sentimiento de estar desgarrando carne—. ¿Siempre?

—... Sí.

La besó con dureza, más enfadado que amable. Estaba bien. Ella era la parte dulce de los dos. Podía funcionar. Le bajó las bragas hasta las rodillas, y le quitó la camiseta con un par de movimientos impacientes, pero entró despacio y mirando fijamente la expresión adolorida de Sakura.

—Te... molesta.

—No —en la última letra, su tono parejo se quebró—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. No es cosa tuya —pausó—. ¿Quieres que pare?

—¡No! —se aferró a él—. Ya pasará, no te preocupes.

Sasuke sintió las lágrimas en su piel mientras intentaba continuar con todo ello. Esperó a que se acostumbrara a aquella extraña invasión y, cuando ella estuvo rendida y calmada esperando por él, no se pudo aguantar una media sonrisa burlona.

Sakura se echó a reír.

—¡Sasuke-kun, te quiero!

Cuando se fue, se le quedaron las bragas.

* * *

Se vieron durante tres meses sin que nadie sospechara nada. Sasuke nunca había estado acostumbrado a darle explicaciones a sus padres, y Sakura justificaba sus retrasos con que se pasaba por la biblioteca luego de clases. Hasta que Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto regresaron temprano de una cena —aquellas tan aburridas e inútiles—, todo parecía ir perfectamente bien.

Sakura acababa de acordarse de que se le habían perdido sus bragas favoritas y, para asegurarse de que no se le habían perdido por allí (¡qué vergüenza!), abrió la boca con las mejillas rojas como manzanas, mirando a Sasuke con la cabeza inclinada.

—Oye, Sasuke-kun, sabes si, por casualidad...

—¿Sasuke-kun? —llamó Mikoto por el pasillo alegremente—. ¿Estás en casa? ¡Fugaku y yo hemos vuelto tempra...!

Ni siquiera intentaron ocultarlo. Sakura, sentada en la cama de Sasuke con una camiseta que le iba ancha y apenas le tapaba lo que la decencia imponía, giró medio cuerpo para mirarla con cara de curiosidad. Turbada, la hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro se detuvo, parpadeando con perplejidad.

—¿Sa... su... ke... kun? —titubeó.

—Qué.

La rodeó con los brazos, enterrando la nariz en su pelo rosa. Sakura respondió al gesto sonriendo ligeramente, distraída, y acariciándole la nuca con un par de dedos finos.

Fugaku y Mikoto mandaron a llamar a los padres de Sakura. Ni ella ni Sasuke lucían particularmente preocupados y, espiándolos en la cocina poco antes de que el señor y la señora Haruno llegaran, Mikoto comprobó maravillada como Sasuke la tomaba de la mano y le preguntaba qué le haría toda esa tontería.

—Pues nada. Qué le vamos a hacer —replicó Sakura, práctica como siempre—. He pensado que tal vez nos obliguen a dejar de vernos.

Sasuke le sonrió con arrogancia, chasqueando la lengua.

Ella bufó.

—Sabía que ibas a hacer eso...

Su madre la abofeteó cuando Fugaku explicó con aplomo y aire vacío que la habían encontrado en la habitación de Sasuke en «paños menores». Era una mujer dolorosamente bella, pero había algo de cruel en su expresión. Su marido permaneció en silencio, desinteresado y aburrido, y la mamá de Sakura se disculpó profusamente con Mikoto y Fugaku, como sino le hubiera girando el rostro a su hija de un golpe.

Sasuke se quedó con los ojos fijos en ella, lívido.

—De verdad que lo siento, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san. Ya no sé qué hacer con esta chica. No causa más que problemas. Me encargaré de que no se vean nunca más.

Se marchó arrastrando a Sakura a la fuerza por el pasillo. Ella le sonrió a Sasuke, agitó la mano y con un revoloteo de sus acostumbradas faldas de tonos brillantes desapareció por la puerta. El señor Haruno hizo una reverencia perezosa.

—Un placer conocerlos y todo eso —dijo.

La señora Haruno asintió con los labios apretados. Cerraron la puerta con un crujido leve, y después reinó el silencio.

Sasuke repiqueteó los dedos contra la pared. La próxima vez que vio a la madre de Sakura le rompió una muñeca.

* * *

—Alégrate —dijo Sakura.

Arregló por milésima vez la mochila sobre su diminuto hombro. Se veía más desmejorada que antes y aún le quedaban restos de un cardenal entre violeta y verdoso sobre el ojo izquierdo. Sonrió sólo un poco, porque le daba miedo que el corte en su labio volviera a abrirse.

(Sasuke llamó por teléfono.

Ella no contestó.

Sasuke viajó en el metro. A la hora de siempre. Por dos semanas.

Pero ella nunca apareció.

Así que fue a su casa y la madre de Sakura parecía muy lúgubre al mirarlo con sus pálidos ojos verdes, y la empujó a un lado y llamó a Sakura a gritos. Estaba encerrada en su habitación.

«Crack, crack». Como vidrio rompiéndose. O los huesos de la señora Haruno.)

—¿Por qué Osaka? —murmuró Sasuke de malhumor. El viaje le había parecido imposiblemente eterno, y cuando se lo comentó a Sakura ella respondió: «¡no seas infantil! Si apenas fueron unas tres horas...»

—Me gusta Osaka —dijo Sakura—. Por esa canción. _Lovers in Japan._

Puso los ojos en blanco. Típico de ella.

—Estás siendo muy estúpida —le informó inexpresivamente.

—Sé más amable conmigo —instó Sakura—. Soy tu prometida.

La mirada en la cara de Sasuke fue impagable, pero desapareció en cuanto Sakura se echó a reír con ese acostumbrado sonido pegajoso que permanecía en el aire, como caramelo derretido (Sasuke podía imaginarlo a la perfección: caramelo de fresa, probablemente. Rojo y hambriento).

—Y además, está ese viejo amigo tuyo —prosiguió la chica—. No recuerdo su nombre...

—Uzumaki Naruto.

—Naruto-kun —asintió Sakura con brillantez—. ¡Osaka es precioso! Y adivina por qué es famoso.

Ya lo sabía. La coincidencia también le había hecho sonreír en silencio.

—Hn.

—¡Su estación de trenes!

* * *

—Es muy poco romántico, sabes.

—Lo sé.

—Quiero decir, vivimos en el mismo lugar que un adicto al ramen. _Al ramen._ ¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Narutomaki?

Mordiéndose el labio para no empezar a reír, Sasuke pateó su mochila a una orilla de la alegre habitación. Siguiendo su línea, Naruto la había pintado naranja —estaba malditamente obsesionado con ese color—, y había una cama amplia, aunque sin colcha. Al menos no estaba manchado con ramen. Las ventanas estaban abiertas en su totalidad y entraba el aire fresco. Era verano otra vez.

Sakura acababa de cumplir dieciocho, Sasuke veintiuno. Le había sorprendido que fuera tan joven. Cuando se conocieron, Sasuke acababa de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, y a los diecinueve, la época en que la había rescatado de las garras psicóticas de la señora Haruno, ella acababa de cumplir dieciséis.

—¿En serio? —preguntó aquella vez, asombrado.

Sakura sonrió.

—En serio —afirmó.

Así que se había ido a vivir con una tía, después de que Sasuke le negara tajantemente permitirle volver a entrar a aquella casa de porquería. Los señores Haruno nunca la buscaron y Sakura terminó viviendo con Haruno Riku, la hermana mayor de la señora Haruno.

—Siempre noté que estaba loca, querida —dijo, mirando a Sasuke de reojo, en un esfuerzo por disipar la tensión creciente después de que Sakura le pidiera alojamiento hasta que pudiera marcharse—. Claro que puedes permanecer conmigo.

Ella y Sasuke habían intercambiado una mirada de absoluto alivio. Fugaku no mencionaba jamás a Sakura, a pesar de que Mikoto lo acribillaba a preguntas, y nadie en la familia (ni siquiera Itachi, que apenas se pasaba por allí) pudo decir que se sorprendió cuando, apenas Sakura terminó el instituto, anunció que se marchaba a Osaka a vivir con ella.

—Pero Sasuke... —suplicó Mikoto, inquieta. Lo tomó firmemente de las manos con las lágrimas cayendo por su cara—. ¡Cómo te vas a ir así de repente! Apenas tienes veintiuno, y ni siquiera... tienes una carrera o... un trabajo estable...

—Lo haré en Osaka. Con Sakura.

Fugaku se cruzó de brazos.

—No esperaba menos de ti —espetó—. Acostarse con una chica es un asunto serio. Si hubieras hecho algo menos responsable que esto, Sasuke...

Dejó la frase sin terminar, pero sus intenciones se comprendían. Mikoto dejó ir un largo y doloroso suspiro, se puso de pie de un salto y anunció que haría una cena de despedida a la que Sakura tenía que asistir obligatoriamente.

Cuando se lo dijo, Sakura se rió.

—Espero darles una mejor impresión ahora —comentó—. «Paños menores» nunca es el atuendo adecuado.

Se encontró a su madre en el supermercado. Frente a la caja, la señora Haruno saltó sobre ella, y Sakura se golpeó la cabeza contra la cinta transportadora. Al despertar en el hospital el silencio era tenso y Sasuke acuciante, y la besó apenas estuvo consciente.

—Eres una tonta.

—Ya —su voz tenía un dejo divertido—. Todo está bien ahora.

Sasuke exhaló con lentitud.

Todo iba bien ahora.

* * *

—No me lo puedo creer —masculló Naruto con incredulidad, pateando el destartalado sofá de su sala de estar. Sakura se lo quedó mirando con fijeza como cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar. Usaba el dialecto de Kansai («soy de Kioto», le había dicho), y le resultaba curiosa esa cadencia brusca y fuerte con que pronunciaba las palabras.

Además, era muy graciosa su costumbre de llamar «imbécil» a Sasuke.

—¡Es que no hay pocky en esta casa! —gritó.

—Bueno... no, creo que no —Sakura chasqueó la lengua poniendo su mejor cara inocente—. Debe haber sido Sasuke-kun. Ya sabes cómo le gustan los pocky.

Se iba a ir al infierno. Los mentirosos se iban al infierno, ¿verdad? Sasuke ponía cara de asco cuando ella le ofrecía un helado. La puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sakura se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a recibir a Sasuke, que arrastraba los pies con los párpados caídos, tan cansado que trastabilló y de no ser porque se apoyó en la pared hubieran caído ambos.

—No seas bruta —ordenó. Sakura sonrió, regándole el cuello de besos.

—¡Volviste, Sasuke-kun! ¿Cómo te fue en tu exámen?

—Bien. ¿Cómo sino?

—Apuesto a que repruebas —se metió Naruto con el ceño fruncido—. Por anormal, teme. Por ladrón de pocky.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas, y chasqueó la lengua como diciendo «ya se ha vuelto loco».

—No pasa nada —intervino Sakura nerviosamente—. Sasuke-kun, sabes cómo es. Vamos, vamos a la habitación...

—Desearía que hubieran condones para las orejas —se lamentó Naruto. Sakura se paró, boquiabierta—. ¿Qué? —se defendió—. Follan como conejos, a ver si eso me protege de sus grititos... Nenazas...

Y Sakura fue aceptablemente feliz por siempre jamás.

(A veces iban a pasear a Tokyo y andaban durante horas por toda la línea del metro.)

—De verdad, Sakura-chan, casi no se cree que eres la misma arpía con la regla que aparece por aquí una vez al mes. ¿Por casualidad no tienes una gemela malvada?

—¡Eres un imbécil! —chilló Sakura, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del pelo. Arrastró a un Sasuke cuidadosamente neutral y lo empujó en la habitación. Lo apuntó con el dedo—. ¡Despídete de tus pocky!

Y cerró de un portazo.

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
